A Key Encounter
by ff345
Summary: On a stormy day a strange man swaggers into Mrs. Lovett’s shop...three-part ST/POTC crossover, Jack/Lovett, Sweenett
1. Part One

_So this little fic is sort of a Sweeney/POTC crossover, but Jack Sparrow is the only thing I've taken from the POTC world. I actually started this a long long time ago after re-watching the pirate trilogy and I just decided to try and finish it recently to take a break from the horrible block I seem to have developed for my other story at the moment…I'll make more excuses for that at the end for anybody who's wondering what happened to me but for now…I hope you enjoy! :) _

* * *

"'Eavens above! I ain't seen a storm like this in years!" Mrs. Lovett gushed loudly as she swept through the shop to the door, ushering Sweeney in and closing it firmly behind him.

"'Ere love you sit yerself down, was just gonna make us some lunch."

"Roof's leaking again." He offered shortly, as explanation for his presence in her shop - although it's not like she would have complained or questioned it anyway.

She tutted as she bustled back to the counter to resume slicing the loaf of bread up. "Must get that seen to, can't 'ave ya catching a cold from all that damp up there can we?"

"Hm."

"Toby!"

"Yes mum?" Toby's voice came as he skidded into the shop.

"Ah there y'are love, be a dear and go fetch the cheese and butter from the larder will ya?"

"Sure." He turned and scampered off again.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I don't know. Rain, rain rain - and wind! Look at it - blowing a bloody gale! Wouldn't it be nice to live somewhere hot - somewhere where the weather's never bad, not ever - imagine that!"

Sweeney didn't reply - it was unlikely he was even listening but she continued anyway, chatting away casually as Toby came back with the sandwich fillings and she proceeded to make them.

All three heads whipped to the door as it burst suddenly open with a tingle and a loud 'whoosh'.

"Goodness me! Come in, come in, close the door be'ind ya there dear!" She exclaimed, surprised to say the least that anybody had dared even venture out in this weather, let alone come along for a pie. She voiced this thought as she ushered the soaked figure into a booth.

"You are open though?"

"Oh - yes! Yes o' course! We ain't always this quiet - oh you should see it when the weather's fair - you'd 'ave been lucky to even get a seat let alone a pie sir! No, you're the only customer we 'ad today so far, everybody's keeping all snug in their 'omes I imagine - ain't seen a storm like this in years! Now you sit there love, I'll get ya a nice hot pie!"

"Actually -" He began, raising a finger.

But she was gone, scurrying off quickly, still chattering about something as she went.

The man blinked. "She always like that?" He asked in a somewhat slurred voice to the other man occupying the room, sitting in a booth the other side of the shop.

Sweeney glanced up at him briefly and grunted a response the man assumed to mean 'yes.'

"There we are dear!" She said, placing a pie down in front of the stranger. "Best pies in London, these are! See for yaself," she said to him with a wink as she dipped to set the full mug of ale down as well.

"Thank you miss," he said, smiling up at her. Her eyes caught his and for just a split second she froze, her lips parting a little.

"Blimy!" She said, shaking herself a little. "You look awful like Mr. Todd you do sir!" She exclaimed, motioning to him. She saw Sweeney catch the man's eye for a moment as he looked over at him and their gazes held, both clearly thinking the same thing. Sweeney looked away after a brief moment, uninterested.

"Hm indeed it seems. A lucky fellow he is to be sure!"

She gave a little chuckle at that as the man grinned, flashing a gold tooth as he did.

"Now tell me good lady - is the weather always so _bloody awful_ round here?"

She sighed, "more often than not I'm afraid. Still, it is Match, what can you expect? Where you from then sir? Oh - 'ang on, 'ope ya don't mind - was just making lunch fore you arrived, I'll be with you in a tic."

"Of course."

She bustled back to the counter, piling three sets of sandwiches onto plates. "Toby!" She sang out again. "Where'd that lad go Mr. T? 'E was 'ere a moment ago - ah there you are deary! 'Ere, lunch is ready."

"Thanks mum!" Toby took the plate and went to sit down with it.

She took the other two plates and moved over to Sweeney. "There y'are Mr. T love, can I get ya anything else?" She said, placing his plate down in front of him. "Mr. T!"

"What?"

"Ya want anything else?"

He frowned, shaking his head briefly. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him, patting his shoulder fondly before moving away, back across the room to her customer. The man's dark eyes watched the small exchange - he looked away again quickly before she turned back to him. She glided across the room to sit herself down opposite him with her own lunch.

"So, love. What brings ya 'ere? And where'd ya say yer from, Mr…?"

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow to be precise."

"Ah - so you're a sailor Captain?"

Jack shot a quick grin at her. "In a manner of speaking."

Mrs. Lovett looked at him a little suspiciously at that but shook it off, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"And I'm from the Caribbean, as you asked. Mostly. Although I do venture far and wide - sail the seven seas and all that."

"Goodness me dearie, you certainly come a long way! And what brings you to England?"

"Business." Was all he offered. He took a bite of the pie, chewing and swallowing it down. "Hm I think it'd be safe to say you've earned that reputation of the best pies in London indeed Miss…?"

"Lovett. Mrs. Lovett." She said as she beamed at him. "And thank ya sir!"

He looked thoughtful. "These have an unusual taste … - delicious, none the less." He added quickly.

"Oh - yes - me secret recipe." She told him, as her eyes twinkled a little.

"Ah."

A loud clash of thunder set them both to glancing out the window briefly. Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I bet it's nice to live where you don't get no bad weather sir?"

"Believe me love, we've our fair share of storms where I'm from."

"Bet it's nice an' 'ot the rest of the time though? You certainly look like you're used to the sun," she commented, observing his extremely tanned skin.

"Oh yes."

They both looked round when Sweeney suddenly rose on the other side of the room without a word, making his way over to the door.

"Mr. T it's chucking it down still love - the roof's leaking up there remember?

"Huh."

She flew from her seat to catch him by the arm before he could reach the door. "You'll be swimming up there dear – all that damp ain't gonna do you no good."

"I don't care," he muttered, shrugging her off him and continuing to the door.

"Don't be silly love you'll catch yer death, stay down 'ere -"

But he was gone with a slam of the shop door. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Broody sort of fellow isn't he?" Jack quipped.

She turned back to Jack, moving to sit back down opposite him. "Mr. Todd? Oh - 'e's just 'ad a bit of an 'ard life."

Jack thought for a moment. "He's Todd - and you're Lovett." He observed, a finger to his chin. "He's not your husband then?"

"Oh - 'eavens no." _I wish, _she thought sourly. "No, 'e's just me tenant. Rents the room above 'e does. 'E's a barber ya know - best barber in London some even say." She told him fondly, a smile on her lips.

"I see." A very small smirk tickled the corner's of Jack's mouth. "So your husband…?"

"Widowed. Me Albert passed on ten years ago now. That's 'im, up there." She told Jack, nodding to the picture behind the counter. Jack looked up at it and pulled a face - which he quickly wiped off before she looked back at him.

"Ah 'e weren't first in line when the looks were 'anded out…or the brains…but 'e were good enough to me, rest 'is soul."

She glanced down to notice Jack's mug was empty. "Can I get ya another ale sir?" She asked, already standing and retrieving the mug.

"Actually – you wouldn't happen to have any rum would you?"

She didn't know why, but Jack Sparrow stayed all afternoon. She didn't know why, but he stayed after she closed up, locking the door for the night and clearing things away - she never invited him to stay, and he never said he would - he just stayed and that was that.

Mrs. Lovett found his company exceedingly enjoyable. The exotic man was full of outrageous stories of adventures and treasures and curses – most of them seemed somewhat ludicrous to her but he told them in such a way that she couldn't help but be totally enthralled. It was nice to be around somebody who she could actually hold a two sided conversation with for once – it seemed that Jack, very much like her, was rather fond of the sound of his own voice – the two were well matched in conversation.

She had found a quarter of a bottle of rum left from God knows how many years ago in the back of her liquor cabinet – but Jack had long since polished that off and moved onto the bottle of gin they were now sharing. The man was a drinker, that was for sure – he was also a charmer, and was becoming more and more obvious about this as the night went on.

"My lady!" He addressed her with his hands out towards her. "Your company is infinitely enjoyable – I don't know why I've been spending all my life in the Caribbean when there were ladies like you to be found in dear old England!"

She chuckled, looking down and shaking her head a little.

"I must say," Jack shuffled closer to her on the settee, a hand drifting up for his fingers to dance lightly up her arm, "with your husband gone ten years…you must get awful lonely…"

"Well – I got Mr. Todd now."

Jack pulled a face. "Doesn't seem like he'd be much company to me."

She sighed. "Well 'e's here ain't he…it's not 'is fault he's so cold like 'e is. Been through some terrible things the poor dear has. Least 'e's got me now," a sad smile touched her lips, her eyes unfocused on her glass in her hands, "I'll take care of 'im…"

Jack's eyes were narrowed at her, watching her intently. When she looked up he cleared his throat and went for the bottle of gin, drinking straight from it instead of bothering to re-fill his glass.

"And I've got me little Toby. Sweet lad 'e is."

"Ah. The boy scampering about the shop earlier."

She nodded. "'E's not me son but 'e's like me own. 'Elpes me round me shop an' 'e lives 'ere with me. Came from the work 'ouse poor thing."

She drained her glass and held it out towards Jack who re-filled it.

"Not bad stuff once you get used to it," he muttered of the gin, his voice rather slurred. "Not rum but…"

Mrs. Lovett laughed a little, propping her elbow on the back of the settee and leaning her head on her hand. "Tell me another story Mr. Sparrow," she asked him softly.

"It's captain, _captain_ Sparrow love," he told her somewhat iritably, gesturing wildly with his hands and making her laugh again.

"Apologies captain."

"And don't you think we've had enough stories for one night?" Jack sidled a little closer to her again, trailing his free hand up her arm once more. "I'd wager our time could be put to better use…"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, a little smirk dancing on her lips. "Like?"

His hand left her shoulder abruptly to be held out grandly as he proclaimed; "a game of cards!"

A sound that could only be called a giggle escaped Mrs. Lovett at the man's antics as he grinned at her.

"A dance!" He continued, "Game of dice - indeed there are many sorts of – _entertainment_ – with which we could amuse ourselves tonight…" Another grin and his hand found it's way back onto her arm to trace feather light patterns on her skin, making her shiver lightly.

Mrs. Lovett knew Jack Sparrow was trying to talk her into bed. She also knew it was working.

Well - what harm would it do? She wouldn't deny that fact that she needed it - she'd managed years alone after Albert had gone - but with Mr. Todd around again it wasn't surprising that she couldn't stop thinking about such things - and consequently she'd found herself increasingly frustrated of late…and it didn't look like she was going to be getting any from _him_…

She looked at Jack. He certainly wasn't bad looking - quite the opposite - in fact she would probably go as far as to say he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen next to her dear Mr. T - then, that was probably helped by the fact that the two did look almost scarily alike…

All this was why, when he finally snaked an arm about her waist and dipped his head towards her, she pushed her mouth hungrily to his and let him kiss her wildly, throwing her arms round his neck and pressing herself close to him, kissing him back with ardent that surprised even herself.

"Why my dear," he drawled when they parted, "if I had known you were going to respond in such a way I would have done that hours ago."

She gave him a little smirk, biting her lip a bit. "Me bedroom's just across the hall…" She murmured, her voice low.

Jack raised an eyebrow, letting a hand slide down from her neck, over her chest and down her bodice - it came to a stop on her thigh briefly before he stood - swaying rather alarmingly - and pulled her up by the hand. "Well then - lead the way milady!"

Just moments later they found themselves tumbling through her door, Jack pressing her quickly against it as she slammed it shut, reaching behind herself to turn the lock, her mouth not leaving his.

The kiss grew more and more heated, , her hands wrestling to get his shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders, his hands wandering dangerously - until she yanked her head back from his suddenly, staring at him with wide searching eyes as she breathed hard. "This is just sex right?"

Jack stared at her a moment - before he grinned, running his free hand down her back to squeeze her backside. "Nothing but."

"And -" She pulled her mouth back from his once more, forcing herself to get the words out through her gasps - "just this once." She told him.

"Never thought otherwise love." He turned her in his arms, a hand sliding up her body to rub and squeeze her full breasts which were heaving over the top of her corset. "Just sex - this once." And he gave her a light shove forwards, making her fling her arms out to catch herself on the bed - and there was no looking back…

* * *

_Well this is going to be a three-part fic, all parts of which are complete already – and I'm not bothering to pretend it has any plot because it doesn't and I'll be honest and tell you it's pretty much smut from here haha :P So if you liked it and want to read more you know what to do…;)_

_Quick note for anybody who's currently reading Deception…I apologise. I wouldn't exactly call it block since I have what I'm supposed to be writing planned out, I'm just really struggling, it won't seem to go right, and I'm hating everything I do get down. It's frustrated the hell out of me so much that I can't even open the damn document at the moment. I promise I'm not going to give up, I think I just had to have a bit of a break from it…hopefully I can get back on track soon! I think writing this helped to clear my head and get going again a bit :) So yes, apologies, bear with me, and feel free the throw stuff at me in the meantime! ._

_Will post the rest of this little one up soon if you like it! But you have to let me know! :P_

_x_


	2. Part Two

_Thank you all for the wonderful response I got for the first part of this, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! Hope you all enjoy part two!_

* * *

Standing in front of her bed, Mrs. Lovett's heart beat furiously with the anticipation of what she was about to do. It was wrong to have intercourse outside of marriage; she'd only known this man one day; she felt no emotional attachment to him whatsoever - and to top it all she was fairly certain by now that said man was a pirate, and he had probably had more women than he could count while she'd only ever known her husband but - she didn't _care –_ and it felt…_exhilarating_.

Coming up behind her, Jack took hold of her hips to push her onto the bed and her hands and knees, and she felt the weight of the bed moving as he knelt up behind her. She shifted her legs apart as he threw her skirts up with one hand, taking a long swig from the bottle at the same time with the other. Mrs. Lovett was breathing heavily already, she could feel herself burning with desire - damn, it had been so long…

A clunk made her turn her head to see the empty gin bottle rolling across the floor and she rolled her eyes a little. "You's as bad as my li'l Toby, Mr. Sparrow," she quipped, although her voice was thick with arousal.

"Trust me love," he murmured, bending forwards to speak low into her ear. "_Nobody_…is as bad as Captain Jack Sparrow…"

A delightful shiver went through her body at his words – bloody hell – he even _sounded _like Mr. T (and oh, what she would give for _him_ to speak to her in that tone…) and she rocked back a little, pushing her body none too subtly into his.

"Eager aren't we?" He teased as he ran his hands down her sides and took hold of the top of her bloomers, dragging them slowly down as she spoke -

"You've no idea 'ow long it's been…"

They were down round her knees now and she shifted her legs to let him tug them off. She felt a rough hand glide over her backside before it reached her burning wetness and he slid a finger easily into her. "How long?"

"Not since - since me 'usband -" She was finding it hard to form words as he so slowly, so teasingly swirled his finger inside her. "'E's the only one."

"_Really?__"_Jack let his other hand slid up her side again and back down to grip her hip. "That's very interesting…" He pushed another finger slowly into her and she heard him sigh, "hmm…so tight love…" he whispered.

She nearly swore - instead she managed to gasp out - "please - !"

"Please what, darlin'?" She could hear the grin in his voice.

"You know what," she squeaked. His fingers slipped from her and she could hear him fumbling with his belt and trousers. She spread her legs further apart, bracing herself - as much as she wanted it she knew this was going to hurt a little after so long.

She felt Jack's hands grip her hips. "Ready love?" He slurred gruffly. He knew it as well.

She nodded, gripping hold of the bed sheets - and he pushed into her, letting out a contented groan as he did so. He went deep into her, slowly, so slowly as she bit her lip hard, eyes squeezed shut.

"'Ang on," she bit out, leaning down on her elbows, still holding the bed sheets tightly and breathing hard.

Jack held still inside her, his hands caressing her hips and sides, one gliding briefly up over the bare flesh of her neck and upper back as she felt herself adjusting to him inside - it did hurt, quite a lot. She didn't know if he really was or if it was just because it had been so long but - he felt a hell of a lot bigger than Albert had been. "Okay," she finally breathed - and they started to move.

To start with the pleasure from every thrust was laced with pain - but after a while the pain wore off and she began to urge him on, pushing her hips back into his, breathing heavily and quickly.

His thrusts became more forceful, and he felt so _good _inside her, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her body to his each time, sweat beginning to coat her body, his hand slipping round to touch her -

"Mr. Todd…" she breathed. Her heart stopped as she realised what she'd said and she froze. Jack paused inside her. She could feel her face burning violently red - it was good thing he couldn't see it - "Uh…I -"

Jack let a small grin slide onto his face. He leant forwards, one hand running up her side while the other brushed damp curls from the back of her neck. "You love 'im, don't you?" He said softly.

Closing her eyes tightly, she nodded. "I'm sorry - I -"

He placed a kiss to the back of her neck, starting to move slowly inside her again. "Don't be. I can be 'im for you darlin'…" He whispered the last part and her eyes fluttered closed as his hands ran down her sides again, gripping her corseted waist, one sliding up to squeeze a breast through the material, the other sliding round to her back - "I knew it anyway - saw it the moment I walked through the door."

She let out a harsh breath. "That obvious huh?"

"Oh yes." He slid a hand from her breasts down to rub her gently, making her gasp and moan softly as his other hand fiddled at her back. "And in my opinion love…he's either blind - or stupid."

He yanked at her corset suddenly and she realised he'd been undoing it - it fell to the bed and the back of her dress fell open. Jack pulled out of her and pushed her over onto her back, leaning over her and pulling her dress down and off her pale body. He gazed down at her with dark eyes, running his hands over her soft curves and moving back over her, muttering as he sank into her again, "very stupid indeed…"

"Hmmm," she moaned softly, her eyes closing and her mouth opening in a little gasp - Jack covered it with his own, pushing his tongue between her lips and kissing her thoroughly and hungrily.

Mrs. Lovett could almost really imagine it was Mr. Todd like this - with her eyes closed, his hard body pressed to hers, inside her, his mouth devouring her own - almost, except for the beard and moustache that tickled her skin. She pulled her head back form his a little and her eyes met dark ones, made even darker by the black he'd smudged round them…she let her eyes glide over his face, her hands over his body as he moved skillfully and deeply within her - no, not Mr. Todd at all - but oh, this still felt_ incredible. _

Her arms came to rest on his shoulders and she glanced at them, even in the dim candlelight her skin was so pale - made paler next to his. They were a perfect contrast.

"Mr. Sparrow…" She breathed out.

"Captain, love - why does everyone always forget the captain!?"

She had to smile a little at that, even as her body hummed with pleasure and she could barely order her thoughts - "Captain -"

"Or Jack," he murmured, placing a lingering kiss just under her ear.

"Jack…"

"Hm?" He asked when she didn't continue.

"Um…I - uh -" He's slipped a hand down to tease her clit as he slid in and out of her and she couldn't even remember what she was going to say - something about his skin - but it didn't matter. Instead she breathed, "Hmm you feel so good love…"

Jack grinned a little at that. "I get that a lot love."

She smiled back at him. Oh yes, she was sure he did - if his charm and skills were anything to go by she was certain Jack Sparrow had certainly had his fair share of women.

She gasped and sighed as he moved within her, clutching at his muscular arms and shoulders, struggling to keep quiet as he sent a wave of pleasure shooting through her body with each thrust. Jack, it seemed, was making no attempts to keep quiet, moaning hoarsely in between muttering some unrepeatable things, clearly enjoying their coupling as much as her.

Jack's grunts became louder as he drove himself into her harder, and she had to bite her lip, her eyes squeezed shut to prevent herself from crying out - Jack grunted again -

"Shh! Mr. Todd'll 'ear us!" She hissed at him.

Jack paused for a split second before dipping his head to kiss her neck. "Let 'im hear…" he breathed against it as he plunged deep inside her. "Maybe 'e'll realise what 'e's missing…"

It was a moment before a slow smile slid onto her face - and then -

"Hmmm oh - Jack - oh Jack - uh!"

Jack grinned against her neck, cupping a soft breast in his hand, sliding the other down her pale side to grip her thigh, and lift it higher to let him in deeper.

She was moaning freely now, crying out with each thrust, vocalising her pleasure enthusiastically.

"That's it darlin'…you love it don't you?"

"Yes!" She gasped, gripping tighter to his shoulders, curling a leg round his waist - "Oh bloody hell - yes!" She cried out again, determined now that Mr. Sweeney Todd would indeed hear her having sex - something she had a tiny feeling in the back of her mind she may regret when it was beyond awkward in the morning - but right now she was far too lust-crazed to think about it. She pulled Jack tighter to her, feeling the heat within her rise, feeling her body start to tremble as he grunted out his thrusts and they became harder and faster -

"Oh Jack - Jack, I'm gonna - ah!"

She hadn't expected this but yes – she actually was going to –

She let out a shriek of delight as her climax hit her hard, wave upon wave of pleasure washing over her, making her body hum and tremble as she writhed beneath him, digging her nails hard into his back and biting down on his shoulder a little.

She lay totally dazed under Jack as he continued to thrust inside her. "Bloody hell!" She gasped out when she realised he wasn't close to finishing himself.

"Come on darlin'," he grunted out, lifting her other leg to wrap round his waist too, allowing him even deeper inside her. "Just a little more -" He worked his hand down where their bodies joined, pressing against her there again and making her twist and swear -

"Jack," she panted, "I can't – I just – ah!"

Her body was still singing with pleasure and hypersensitive to his every movement after her recent orgasm - she could feel the heat within her start to build again quickly.

Jack was close too now, she could feel his movements becoming more frantic, his hand gripping her side tighter – "Mrs. Lovett – tell me your name," he breathed in her ear.

"I – Nellie – it's Nellie," she gasped, moving her hips to try to match his thrusts – "oh I'm so close…!"

"Nellie," Jack growled, pressing his fingers harder against her, "come for me Nellie…"

He thrust deep into her once more and she did, she came hard for the second time, crying out in ecstasy as Jack gave his own roar of pleasure and spilled inside her, jerking into her once, twice more before pulling out and rolling over to collapse on his back beside her.

Both of them gasped for breath for a moment before Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes, and turned her head to catch his. She laughed then, the breathless sound bubbling from within her and escaping her so suddenly it surprised her.

Leaning up on her arms, she leant over and pressed her lips to Jack's, smiling down at him when she pulled back before shifting to wriggle her way beneath the covers, tugging them from underneath Jack until he moved and slid under them beside her.

Mrs. Lovett sighed contentedly, closing her eyes, a little smile still dancing on her lips as she waited for her heartbeat to steady and her breathing to return to normal.

After several moments silence Jack's deep drawl opened her eyes.

"How long 'ave you been in love with dear Mr. Todd then?"

She shifted her head on the pillow to look at him. She sighed, looking away again. "Since the moment I met 'im." She said quietly.

"Ah. And this was?"

She shifted again, feeling a little uncomfortable confiding this to somebody - but it wasn't like Jack was going to tell anyone she supposed. "Over twenty years ago." She whispered.

He whipped his head round to look at her as if she was crazy.

She glanced at him. "I know." She gave a bitter sort of chuckle. "Pathetic ain't it?"

Jack looked thoughtful. "Surprising, actually."

"Surprising? 'Ow?"

"That he hasn't done something about it by now."

She sighed heavily. "It's complicated."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do tell."

"It's a long story."

"I've got all night love," he grinned at her suddenly, his dark eyes shining, "unless of course, you'd rather spend the rest of the night indulging in more of the pleasures I can give you..." his ringed fingers danced up her stomach under the covers.

She fixed him with a look. "You agreed just once."

"Twice in one night doesn't count love." He told her, a little twinkle in his eye as his hand found a soft breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple and gaining a little shiver from her as the bud hardened beneath his touch.

She bit her lip, a small smile finding it's way onto her face. "Well…" she rolled onto her stomach, shuffling to drape herself half over him. "Since we're both all naked and tangled in these sheets already…seems a shame not to take advantage of the situation don't it?"

Jack grinned at her. "My thoughts exactly."

Mrs. Lovett leant down to press her mouth to his, slipping her leg over his hips to straddle him. She knew once was bad enough, but she was craving to feel again the incredible things she just had too badly to care less – it would also save her from having to talk about something she rather wouldn't.

She felt Jack's rough hands slide up her legs as she kissed him, felt him grip hold of her hips and manoeuvre her into position where she could feel he was more than ready for her again. Her lips left his for her eyes to catch those two dark orbs of his that felt so like looking into the eyes of the man she was in love with, and her eyes fluttering closed, she let him slide into her, and Jack Sparrow helped her pretend.

--

It was a lucky thing it was Sunday that morning, because Mrs. Lovett didn't wake until the daylight was fully fighting it's way through the gaps in her curtains that next morning. She groaned a little, rubbing her eyes sleepily, the reason she'd slept in flashing full-throttle through her mind as she woke up. She opened her eyes, and blinked a little to see a figure lying next to her – she didn't know whether this meant she'd expected him to be gone, or it was just so foreign a thing to awake next to somebody again that it gave her a start.

Sitting up, the covers held to her chest, the baker gently shook the man next to her awake by his shoulder. Jack mumbled something but didn't stir so she shook him again, patting him on the arm.

"No shoot the monkey…the monkey's got it…"

Mrs. Lovett snorted, rolling her eyes. "I 'ope it ain't me that yer referring to as a monkey."

Jack's brow knitted into a frown before he opened his eyes, blinking a second before they seemed to focus on her. "Oh."

"Morning to you too, captain," she said with a little smile, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and bending to retrieve her undergarments.

When she was dressed, Jack, she noticed, having not bothered to move yet save for sitting up and eyeing the bottle on the floor, muttering irritably when he noticed it was empty, she turned to face him. "Breakfast?"

Jack rubbed at his eyes, smudging the black round them a little. "You my lady," he told her, his voice still thick with sleep, "are far too awake for somebody who just woke up."

Half an hour later, the captain joined her at the little table in her kitchen, making her stare at him incredulously when he ignored the cup of tea in front of him and asked for rum to wash down his breakfast.

"You drank all me bloomin' rum yesterday love – an' did a good job on me supply of gin too – so it's tea or nothing this morning I'm afraid."

He held a hand to his heart, his mouth open in a mocking gasp. "I give you the most mind-blowingly passionate night you've ever had and you begrudge me a drink? You wound me my dear!"

She raised an eyebrow. "An' just what makes you think that was the most passionate night I ever 'ad captain?" She teased.

"Well," he smirked at her, "If the way you screamed is anything to go by…"

Mrs. Lovett went furiously red, looking down and lifting a hand to rub at her forehead awkwardly.

"Ah." Jack said knowingly, taking a sip form his tea. He pulled a face as he swallowed it and pushed the cup aside. "Life's too short for regrets love."

She looked up at him in surprise then, realising he'd misinterpreted her embarrassment and shook her head immediately. "I don't regret it." Her eyes dropped to her tea again. "And yes…it probably was," she said quietly, a small smile touching her lips.

Jack grinned at her from across the table. "Your dear Mr. Todd will have a lot to live up when he gets round to it then."

She laughed a little but her smile was sad when she looked back up at the cocky captain. "Yes. He will."

Jack didn't linger after breakfast; she hadn't expected him to and wasn't surprised when he stood straight up and set his hat atop his head.

"Well Mrs. Lovett. I believe it's time I take my leave."

She stood up as well, retrieving his coat from the chair as they passed through the parlour and handing it to him. He shrugged it on as he made his way through her little shop and she followed him outside where he turned to face her. "I must say, your company has been infinitely enjoyable love," he told her grandly.

"As has yours, Captain," she smiled at him. "If you're ever in England again you know where to come should ya feel a desire for another one o' London's finest pies," she told him, a smile on her lips.

"I'm sure I shall indeed. Although it will be a desire for something aside from the pies that will lead me here again I suspect." He told her, eyes twinkling.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling a little. "Oh, yer too much."

He tipped his hat to her. "I do try."

She saw him glance upwards and he grinned suddenly and stepped close to her, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her body tight against his. He dipped his head to murmur into her ear; "he's watching," before he brought his mouth down on hers. Catching quickly on, Mrs. Lovett threw her arms around Jack's neck and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth against his to let him kiss her thoroughly as she pressed herself close to him.

When they broke apart she smiled up at him and saw his eyes flick up just briefly before he grinned down at her. "I expect an invite to the wedding," he told her, to which she chuckled lightly and leant up on her tiptoes to once more press her lips to his just gently, giving him a single kiss before moving her mouth to his ear.

"Thank you captain," she breathed into it.

Jack gave her another grin and released her to tip his hat at her as he began moving away. "Now believe me when I say," he said, waving his arms about a little, "it has been my pleasure entirely love." He gave her a grand bow and she smiled, shaking her head a little.

"Goodbye Jack. Take care of yourself."

He tipped his hat to her once more, turned, and he was gone, striding down the street and out of her life with that ridiculous swagger of his. She watched him until he disappeared round the corner then turned and went inside, sighing heavily.

She hoped she would see the flamboyant captain again some time in the future but she doubted it; she knew he was a pirate - a free spirit - and she was just another notch on his bedpost. Strangely she wasn't upset about that in the slightest. She was glad she'd done what she had and they had shared that night – it was certainly something she'd needed…

The smile fell from her face as she thought of the man above. She should go up to him; he hadn't been down yet and he was bound to be hungry – but she cringed at the though of facing him when he knew exactly what she'd been up to last night. There was no way he hadn't heard the two, and, just as she'd thought she might, now morning had come she felt only embarrassment with the knowledge of this.

Well – he wasn't going to feed himself and it was going to be awkward no matter how long she delayed it so – "no time like the present," she muttered to herself, turning and heading, filled with dread, for the stairs.

* * *

_I've always thought those two would get on like a house on fire haha :P I only hope I did the pairing justice, and I really hope you enjoyed it loves! Please let me know your thoughts on this one, and the third and final part will be up soon! :)_

_x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_HBCFan42 – Yep I'm still alive haha…thanks so much for the review hun I'm glad you like this little fic! XD –hugs-_

_Emma – I'm glad you like it love and yep smut with Jack is definitely nice haha ;) Don't worry I'm sure she won't forget about poor Mr. T though lol XD Thanks love! –hug-_

_Mariana – Yes I'm fine, I feel awful for leaving you all for so long lol :( I'm so glad you like this one, I've always thought Jack and Mrs. Lovett would be quite a pair haha ;) Thank you so much love! –hugs-_


	3. Part Three

_Well here's the final part of this one! I'd just like to say I'm thrilled with the response this story has got, I'm really surprised because I didn't think crossover fics tended to be that popular and I thought people might not like me putting Lovett with somebody other than Sweeney haha. So thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy the final part! :)_

* * *

Taking a deep breath and holding her skirts in one hand, Mrs. Lovett made her way up the stairs to the barbers room. When she pushed the door open somewhat timidly, he was standing by his window, and she let herself in, closing it behind her.

She cleared her throat. "Morning dear."

Sweeney glanced at her once, gave her the hardest look she'd ever seen and looked away again. She flushed deep red. It was clearly obvious he'd heard _everything_ last night. She instantly regretted making a sound – what was she thinking!? She'd behaved like a bloody whore – and Sweeney had heard every second of it.

She cleared her throat. "Do – do you want your breakfast yet love?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head once.

"…Anything?"

Sweeney was silent. After several tense seconds he spoke. "I see that…_man_ left."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed as he continued to look out his window. "Captain Sparrow. Yes, he did."

"He stayed the night." It was a statement, not a question.

She looked down. "Yes."

"And you let him?"

She paused. It was obvious what he meant. "Yes…"

Another five seconds of silence and Sweeney couldn't't restrain himself any longer. "He was using you." He bit out bitterly.

Her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Jack Sparrow. He used you, I've seen his type. He was a pirate Mrs. Lovett, he cares for nothing but the pleasures a woman's body can give him – nothing for you. He used you like he uses as many women as he can in every damn port!"

She was slightly taken aback by his sharp, angry tone, but she licked her dry lips, swallowing hard and trying to force herself not to blush. "I – I know that Mr. Todd." She left a little pause before she continued quietly. "Who's to say I weren't using 'im too?"

The look he fixed her with was totally incredulous.

After a moment his face adopted a look of disgust and he turned his head away from her, looking blankly out of his window as he snarled, "are you really that desperate?"

She went furiously red that time – but it was partly due to anger as well as embarrassment - "'Ow dare you judge me!" She breathed.

"I find it hard not to when I'm forced to sit here all night listening to you having intercourse with a total stranger!" He barked back at her.

Her face flushed bright red once again and she looked away. "What I choose to do an' who I choose to do it with is none of your concern Mr. Todd," she told him, her voice carefully quiet and cold.

"It is when I have to listen to it." He snapped. His eyes flew to hers all of a sudden. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

She tilted her chin up a little. "Well I'm not."

Another second of silence before he spoke again, his voice quiet and bitter, "then you're even worse than I thought."

Her jaw dropped, totally offended. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"It means you're a bloody slut! Sleeping with a man you don't even know – what's _wrong_ with you woman – do you have no self respect at all!? You disgust me!"

She had no idea why he was so blazing angry at her – she certainly hadn't expected him to behave like this – what was it to _him_ who she slept with!? But his words hurt her deeply and tears stung in her eyes.

"You know why I liked Jack, Mr. Todd?"

"I _heard_ why you liked Jack," he bit back spitefully.

She ignored his crude comment and continued, "I liked Jack because 'e's the first man in _years_ who's listened to me. Talked to me like a person. Treated me like lady – like a woman – actually given me a scrap of attention – 'e was _nice_ to me Mr. T, an' when I'm used to you either ignoring me or ordering me about like I'm nothing that means a damn lot!" She took a deep breath and turned away from him, trying to calm her racing heart.

After a moments silence Sweeney spoke. "I have no doubt he treated you like a _woman _– a man treats a _whore _like a woman."

She gasped, tears welling again and spilling down her cheeks this time before she could stop them. "Alright, _fine_," she said, her voice suddenly quiet as she turned back to face him although his back was still to her. "He bedded me and I _liked_ it – he made me feel pleasure I never even thought was possible, he made me feel good," her voice was increasing in speed and volume as she continued, "he made me feel wanted, he made me feel _alive_ again and yes I let him because it was about bloody time somebody did!"

With a sudden yell of anger, Sweeney whirled on her, and before she knew it, she was slammed against the wall with his hand on her neck, pressing so hard she could scarcely breathe.

He was staring into her eyes with mad ones, breathing hard, something that looked like confusion, distress and anger on his face all at once. "How could you have done it," he spat at her, his face so close his breath was hot on her as he spoke – "he was _nothing_ – how could you – urgh!" With that yell of frustration he closed the gap between them and brought his lips slamming down on hers, kissing her so suddenly and forcefully it was all she could do to remain standing.

His mouth left hers briefly for him to choke in gulps of air as she did the same, before he claimed her lips again, plunging his tongue into her mouth and kissing her so violently she was sure she could taste blood.

She didn't know _what_ he was doing – and she didn't think he knew either. She could only kiss him back, trembling where she was held in place against the wall by his hand still on her neck, unable to even form a thought but for the one that reminded her over and over that Sweeney Todd was _kissing her_. His hand moved up from her neck to tangle roughly in her hair, keeping her head firmly in place as he ravaged her mouth with his own.

He gasped for air when they parted again, one hand still holding her head in place by her hair, the other gripping her shoulder roughly although he moved back a little to catch her eyes with his own. "Do you want me?" The question was spat out, his voice rough and harsh, although lust was evident in it in the way it was slightly choked.

She drew a ragged breath in. "Yes," she breathed shakily, "more than anything…"

He stepped closer to her, trapping her against the wall with his arms either side of her body. He leant in to her as if to kiss her again but stopped just before their lips could touch. "More than _Jack Sparrow?_"

Her eyes which had fluttered closed in anticipation for his kiss snapped open wide and up to meet his. "You're the only man I've ever wanted Mr. T…" she told him thickly.

He pulled back a little when she went to press her lips to his to growl at her, "then _why_…did you sleep with him??"

She paused. There were many reasons, some of which she didn't really know herself, but she moved her mouth to his ear, and whispered to Sweeney only one, possibly the main one, and the one that she knew he would want to hear; "because he looked like you…"

That was all it took, then there was no stopping the force of him as he attacked her in the way she'd always dreamed, and finally – _finally­ – _made her his.

Sweeney kissed her hungrily again, his hands roaming her body greedily, making all he could touch his – _his. _

From what he'd heard (which was far too much) she'd climaxed twice with Jack Sparrow. There was therefore no way in hell he was going to be done with her until he made her scream at least three times.

"Oh Jack Sparrow may have made you sigh, moan, cry out in pleasure Mrs. Lovett," he growled against her mouth as he pushed her harder to the wall, driving his hips into hers, drawing a whimper from her. "But I'll make you _scream__…_" she gasped loudly at his words, knowing she would have sunk to the floor as she felt her legs give way if she wasn't pinned to the wall by his body so firmly. "I'll make you scream and scream until you can't scream anymore, I'll make you come so hard you won't even remember your own name…"

All Mrs. Lovett could manage to do was let out a hoarse moan, clutching at him desperately, knowing wholly that he had complete control over her, and that she _loved_ it.

After another mind blowing kiss, he released his hold in her hair, and set about stripping her quickly, pushing first her heavy dress from her shoulders and to the floor before starting on her corset. She reached up shaking hands to help him but he batted them away after a moment, going instead for a razor, and slitting the thing clean down the middle, tearing it from her with a gasp.

His hands and mouth roamed her ample chest, making her moan and arch towards him – but only briefly, before he was tugging her bloomers down her legs, letting them too drop to the floor, then dropping to his knees before her to pull her stockings off. Clearly he was intent on releasing her of every item of clothing she wore – not that she was complaining about this. He lifted her foot to tug the stocking off, nipping and licking his way back up her now bare leg. The other stocking joined the first with the pile of clothes on the floor and he rose to his feet to pause and stare at her. Totally aroused and fully naked before him, Mrs. Lovett didn't think she'd ever felt her heart beating faster in her life.

Pushing her roughly against the wall he grabbed hold of her thigh, hitching her leg up on his hip and rocking his own into her, the rough material of his trousers rubbing against her and making her throw her head back and moan.

"Mr. T," she choked out hoarsely, struggling for breath, "take…take yer clothes off…"

He smirked at her but made no move to do so, rocking his hips against hers again. "No my pet," he muttered, trailing a hand down the leg that was up against his hip, letting his fingers glide over her thigh all the way to her hot wet sex. He had to suppress a ragged moan when he felt her there. "You're going to get warmed up for me first," he told her, a low growl against her ear.

"I –" a little sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeak escaped her when he flicked his finger over her clit – "I think I am love…"

He only smirked down at her, delighting in discovering the sounds he could draw from her as she mewed and sighed and moaned in response to the movements of his fingers.

She felt very exposed and vulnerable completely naked pressed up against the wall by a completely dressed Sweeney Todd – but it only added to her arousal. His free hand snaked its way up to her heaving chest, cupping a breast and squeezing it a little, drawing another moan from her when he dipped his head to cover her nipple with his mouth.

"Mr. Todd…" She breathed, her hand winding in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder, her little fingers digging into his skin as she tensed her whole body in pleasure.

"Yes," he muttered as he moved his mouth to assault her neck, "_me."_

A low moan escaped her, her head tilted back as his fingers delved into her, pushing against her inner walls and sending waves of pleasure through her. She moaned again when his thumb found her clit and he pulled his fingers from her to pinch the little bud of nerves, growling in her ear, "my _name_, say my name…."

"Mr. Todd!" She gasped when he plunged two then three fingers back inside her, her walls clenching at him as his thumb moved faster over her clit. The pleasure was so blinding that it was building between her legs already, she rocked her hips as his hand worked her harder and faster, his name spilling from her lips over and over again until finally – she released in his hand, the force of her orgasm leaving her gasping, clutching onto him to keep her trembling body from falling to the ground.

He dipped down a little to lift her other leg suddenly, hitching her up on his hips to let him carry her across the room, where he set her down on his bed. She lay panting on her back, still trying to collect herself let alone make sense of what was going on. It was a moment before she realised that Sweeney was undressing himself hurriedly, with hands shaking so fiercely he could scarcely undo the buttons on his shirt.

When she finally scrambled enough sense of mind together to sit up and help, he was shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and her trembling hands made quick work of the fastenings on his trousers, shoving them down his hips and scarcely having time to look at him before he pushed her back down and covered her body with his own.

Their mouths met as his hands pushed her knees apart to dive between her legs once again. "Tell me you want me," he demanded, although there was hardly need; surely he could feel how much she wanted him!?

Still, "I want you Mr. T," she told him, her voice low and trembling, "I want you inside me – please…"

Letting out a shuddering breath against her neck, Sweeney slid down her body a little to nip and kiss at the soft skin of her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth as his finger pressed hard against her clit. She lifted her leg and hooked it round him, arching into his mouth as he swirled his tongue round the hardened bud.

"Please," she moaned, "please stop teasing I need you now!"

She whimpered when his hand and mouth left her but her heart started racing when he settled into position between her legs, looking deep into her eyes, his dark, dark, lust-filled gaze penetrating her as his body prepared to do the same -

It burned when he shoved himself inside her, so sore was she from the night before but she couldn't care less. How could she care about something as trivial as a little pain when she was lying beneath the man she loved?

Sweeney was not gentle with her – nor would she have wanted him to be. His thrusts were forceful, his movements jerky - unlike Jack, he didn't feel relaxed and calm as if he did this all the time – he was wild and half-mad as if he'd been starving half his life for this. Of course, Jack probably _did _do this all the time, with God knew how many woman but Sweeney - it was her – just her – she was probably the first woman he'd had in over fifteen years – and it was this thought that sent her over the edge and tumbling down through her next orgasm.

He rode out her climax, drawing it out and making her scream again and again, his name slipping from her lips every few breaths as she clung to him, delirious with pleasure. Then they were still moving, and she gasped for breath as with every hard thrust he hit a spot that made the pleasure nearly unbearable.

"Mrs. Lovett," he murmured after a moment, his voice muffled in her neck.

"Hmm…"

"Tell me…tell me you'll never let another man touch you again…"

She gasped, her eyes opening wide as Sweeney's body moved roughly atop her own.

"Tell me," he growled into her neck. "Tell me!"

"I won't!" She gasped out, "Never, never again…only you Mr. Todd…" she let out a low moan, pulling him tighter to her, "you're all I've ever wanted…"

He moved his mouth over her neck, "promise me -"

Her nails scraped down his back, "I promise…"

"- Promise me I'll never have to hear that again…"

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and tears sprung to her eyes. She leant up to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, hands winding in his hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I promise," she whispered in his ear. "I promise you won't love…you're all I want…"

He turned his head and caught her mouth as his movements sped up; he was close, and she was getting there again too. When his hand moved down to work her where their bodies joined she couldn't hold it back, and felt her body reach a final climax. Her hands clutched at him and her head fell forward for her teeth to sink into his shoulder, muffling her scream of ecstasy as the pleasure gripped her and held her in it's claws.

Her walls clenching him fiercely as he felt her body spasm around him, Sweeney released his own pleasure inside her, roaring it in her ear as she screamed and gasped out the last of her own.

They lay still, panting, gasping when he rolled off her to collapse beside her, her whole body nearly spinning from the force of it's recent orgasm.

When she finally scrambled enough thoughts together to make a sentence, and enough breath to speak she gasped "bloody 'ell!" She turned her head to look at Sweeney who caught her gaze. A small smile crept onto her face despite her dazed state. "Maybe I should sleep with strangers more often…"

A growl sounded from deep in his throat and quick as a flash, he rolled on top of her, trapping her beneath him with arms either side of her head.

She smiled up at him. "I'm joking love," she whispered, just before his mouth covered hers once more, claiming her truly for his own.

She silently thanked Jack Sparrow over and over again as Sweeney Todd kissed her deeply. Who knew that doing something selfish for once would actually turn out to be the key to the only thing in the world she really wanted?

She smiled against Sweeney's mouth. Maybe the pirate captain would be getting an invite to that wedding after all.

* * *

_And that concludes that one :) _

_I know it was very predictable and very pointless – but I sure had fun writing it, and I hope you had as much enjoyment reading it! XD _

_I actually really liked Jack and Lovett together, it was a fun pairing to write - I might write some more of them in the future if anybody would be interested in reading it? Actually…I did think of writing Jack/Lovett/Sweeney but…haha…I think that might be a little too ridiculous…XD_

_As for Deception, I hope to be able to get the next chapter out to you soon, I'm feeling a little better about it now so I won't keep you waiting too much longer! :)_

_Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and alerted this little fic! Lots of love to you all!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_HBCFan42 – I've been great thanks hun, just a little busy lately lol. Hope you've been good too? I'm so glad you love the story! Lol you just gotta love Jack haven't you? ;) Thanks for the review love and I will do! :) –hugs-_

_Grammar Nazi – Lol well thanks, I think :) _

_Mariana – Lol well I'm glad I didn't disappoint! ;) Haha go Mrs. Lovett indeed! XD Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Emma – Yep Jack certainly does know how to please a woman haha I'm sure he's had enough practice…XD So glad you liked it love, thank you! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aw thanks so much love! Am so glad you like this little fic! XD Thanks for the tackle hugs love haha, and I promise I'll do my best with Deception! :) –hugs-_

_Pinkbode23 – So glad to hear you're enjoying this one and Deception love, thanks very much! –hugs-_


	4. Teamwork

_As you know, this story was 'complete' at three chapters - this is an alternate ending. It takes off from about a quarter of a way into the second chapter, so I've added in the start of the already posted chapter two just so it flows properly._

_Now I wasn't planning on ever posting this but I've been bribed with promises of jelly beans and smutty fanart xD So don't blame me! :P_

_Just to let you know/warn you, this contains a m/m/f threesome - but there is no slash. But yeah if you don't want to read about three people engaging in sexual activities together, don't read this :] Just letting you know so I don't get any angry wtf reviews haha :) Also this is totally PWP, probably very ridiculous, overdone, pointless etc lol…basically if you don't wanna read very__ smutty smut there isn't much else for you here so I would click the back button now ;)_

_For those of you who are still here…enjoy!!_

* * *

Standing in front of her bed, Mrs. Lovett's heart beat furiously with the anticipation of what she was about to do. It was wrong to have intercourse outside of marriage; she'd only known this man one day; she felt no emotional attachment to him whatsoever - and to top it all she was fairly certain by now that said man was a pirate, and he had probably had more women than he could count while she'd only ever known her husband but - she didn't _care –_ and it felt…_exhilarating_.

Coming up behind her, Jack took hold of her hips to push her onto the bed and her hands and knees, and she felt the weight of the bed moving as he knelt up behind her. She shifted her legs apart as he threw her skirts up with one hand, taking a long swig from the bottle at the same time with the other. Mrs. Lovett was breathing heavily already, she could feel herself burning with desire - damn, it had been so long…

A clunk made her turn her head to see the empty gin bottle rolling across the floor and she rolled her eyes a little. "You's as bad as my li'l Toby, Mr. Sparrow," she quipped, although her voice was thick with arousal.

"Trust me love," he murmured, bending forwards to speak low into her ear. "_Nobody_…is as bad as Captain Jack Sparrow…"

A delightful shiver went through her body at his words – bloody hell – he even _sounded _like Mr. T (and oh, what she would give for _him_ to speak to her in that tone…) and she rocked back a little, pushing her body none too subtly into his.

"Eager aren't we?" He teased as he ran his hands down her sides and took hold of the top of her bloomers, dragging them slowly down as she spoke -

"You've no idea 'ow long it's been…"

They were down round her knees now and she shifted her legs to let him tug them off. She felt a rough hand glide over her backside before it reached her burning wetness and he slid a finger easily into her. "How long?"

"Not since - since me 'usband -" She was finding it hard to form words as he so slowly, so teasingly swirled his finger inside her. "'E's the only one."

"_Really?" _Jack let his other hand slid up her side again and back down to grip her hip. "That's very interesting…" He pushed another finger slowly into her and she heard him sigh, "hmm…so tight love…" he whispered.

She nearly swore - instead she managed to gasp out - "please - !"

"Please what, darlin'?" She could hear the grin in his voice.

"You know what," she squeaked. His fingers slipped from her and she could hear him fumbling with his belt and trousers. She spread her legs further apart, bracing herself - as much as she wanted it she knew this was going to hurt a little after so long.

She felt Jack's hands grip her hips. "Ready love?" He slurred gruffly. He knew it as well.

She nodded, gripping hold of the bed sheets - and he pushed into her, letting out a contented groan as he did so. He went deep into her, slowly, so slowly as she bit her lip hard, eyes squeezed shut.

"'Ang on," she bit out, leaning down on her elbows, still holding the bed sheets tightly and breathing hard.

Jack held still inside her, his hands caressing her hips and sides, one gliding briefly up over the bare flesh of her neck and upper back as she felt herself adjusting to him inside - it did hurt, quite a lot. She didn't know if he really was or if it was just because it had been so long but - he felt a hell of a lot bigger than Albert had been. "Okay," she finally breathed - and they started to move.

To start with the pleasure from every thrust was laced with pain - but after a while the pain wore off and she began to urge him on, pushing her hips back into his, breathing heavily and quickly.

His thrusts became more forceful, and he felt so _good _inside her, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her body to his each time, sweat beginning to coat her body, his hand slipping round to touch her…

"Oh…Mr. Sparrow…"

"It's _captain_ Sparrow love," Jack murmured in her hear, his breath hot on her neck. "Or Jack, if you prefer." His low purr was punctuated with a squeeze to her left breast which his hand had slid inside her dress to cup.

"Jack…" she breathed. "Oh, Jack!"

He had barely begun, and she could feel herself nearing an end already. There was no denying it; Jack Sparrow knew what he was doing. "Harder," she found herself beginning, her nails digging into the bed sheets. She felt herself clench around him and heard him grunt in response, muttering something that made her blush and the heat rise in her even faster.

He went harder and faster, and she cried out louder and louder as she came closer - and closer -

The door banged suddenly open - but she was too far gone, too close to stop -

"Oh - _oh!"_ She felt herself come hard around Jack, unbearable pleasure flooding her body as she gasped and gasped, even as total shame and dread flooded through her…

"Mr. Todd!" She gasped as she came down from her climax, having twisted her head round to see him standing in the doorway, his face livid and eyes as wide as saucers. She felt Jack come inside her, grunting loudly as he shoved himself deep into her a couple more times and she scrambled desperately to get away from him on the bed and drag her skirts down.

She sat sprawled on the bed as Jack casually tugged up his trousers, her chest heaving and her face burning a deep red in humiliation, her eyes as wide as Sweeney's.

And then suddenly the door had slammed and the furious barber was striding towards her, murder on his face -

"You whore!" He yelled, and she scrambled from the bed to get away from him but he grabbed her by the hair and arm, shaking her. "How could you!?"

"Mr. Todd!" She gasped in panic.

"Excuse me good sir but I was under the impression that you and the charming Mrs. Lovett here had a purely platonic relationship." Jack Sparrow had butted in, coming up behind Sweeney.

"Shut up," Sweeney shot at Jack.

He was furious - beyond furious! He had never felt so angry and…what was that other feeling? Than he had walking in on Mrs. Lovett having sex. _Mrs. Lovett, _having very rough, very sordid, and apparently very satisfying sex…didn't she know she was his!? _His!_ It didn't matter that he didn't sleep with her, Mrs. Lovett was his! How dare this man waltz in here and touch his property! He would show _him_ and he would show _her_ who she belonged to - if that's what it took.

A hand still painfully tight in her hair, he yanked her towards him roughly, and without warning, covered her mouth with his own, kissing her hard and brutally.

Shock flooded every inch of her body, and for several seconds she was frozen still against him, unable to process just what was happening. Mr. Todd was kissing her…Mr. _Todd_…was _kissing_ her…

And then all at once, she jerked into action and threw herself against him, pressing her body close to his and winding her hands into his unruly hair as she moaned deeply.

Sweeney's hand was moving fast beneath her skirts, feeling her where she was already so wet – she gasped, unable to do much else but cling to him to remain on her feet.

Suddenly she felt another pair of hands slide onto her waist from behind – and a body press up to her back. She drew in a sharp breath as Jack Sparrow pressed himself close to her, pushing her harder against Sweeney and trapping her between the two. Sweeney's whole body went rigid against her own and his hands froze in their movements.

"Haven't had your fill already, Sparrow?" Sweeney spat at him over her shoulder.

"Oh no," she could hear the grin in Jack's voice, "when you walked in I was just getting started."

"Well it's _my turn_ now – get away from her." Sweeney growled menacingly.

Jack only pressed himself, if possible, closer to her, his hands roaming up and down her sides. "Correct me if I'm wrong but – I believe it was _me_ who had her first – you should be grateful I'm willing to share mate."

Usually, Mrs. Lovett would have protested about being talked about like she not only wasn't there but was some sort of object – she usually would have – but due to being pressed up between the man she was in love with and the man she was in lust with, she was currently unable to form an intelligible thought let alone a sentence.

"I…guh…" She managed to squeeze out of a tight throat, her eyes fluttering shut as both sides of her body drank in the sensations of the one against it.

Both men looked down at her and Jack pressed himself closer to her back. "Why don't we ask the lady what she wants?"

Sweeney was silent and she opened her eyes to look up anxiously into his dark ones. "I…Mr. T…" She breathed as she stared up at him, drowning in those two dark orbs. Jack gripped her sides tighter and leant forwards to kiss and nip the side of her neck and she couldn't stop herself leaning back into him, her eyes closing once more. "Jack…"

She felt Jack smirk against her neck and Sweeney stiffen.

"I believe we have our answer." The pirate captain drawled, and she felt his hands move to the laces on the back of her dress and start to yank them undone hurriedly.

She looked up at Sweeney, sliding her hands up his arms to his shoulders. "Mr. Todd…"

"Shut up," he growled, leaning down to kiss her briefly and roughly, nipping at her lips as he pulled away. "I want you."

Jack tugged quickly and skilfully at the ties on her dress at the back, and once it was loose Sweeney yanked the whole thing off her, dragging it down and off her body as Jack began on her corset. It fell from her in moments.

Sweeney's hand were on her stockings next, dragging them down her legs and she gasped when Jack's hands gripped her waist and he lifted her, allowing Sweeney to yank both of the thin garments off her feet.

Jack set her now very naked body down as Sweeney straightened, and she heard the pirate captain smirk and quip; "it's called teamwork mate," from behind her.

Jack had pressed himself tight against her back, his hands on her hips to keep her pulled to him and she could feel every inch of his half-clothed body against her naked one., Her arms reached out for Sweeney, incapable as she was of forming words to beg him to come closer to her, touch her, hold her too. The barber obliged, stepping forwards to press her between him and Jack, leaning down to kiss her open mouth.

Mrs. Lovett's hands wound through Sweeney's hair as his mouth ravaged her own and she moaned into the kiss, arching into him slightly. Not wanting to be forgotten, Jack's mouth came down on the side of her neck, causing Sweeney to swallow a gasp from her.

She moaned louder as the two men kissed her, both so slowly, so sensually (although Sweeney's lips were slightly more demanding on her mouth than Jack's teasing nips down her neck.) She felt Jack's hands slide up from her hips for Sweeney's to take their place while the captain's found their own, one at her breasts and one below them. She felt him squeeze the soft flesh, his nails digging into her skin slightly and she arched into his hand.

Still kissing her roughly, Sweeney slid a hand from her hip round between her legs, letting his fingers find her wetness again. Without pausing, he pushed two fingers roughly into her, making her break from his mouth to cry out, arching further into both him and the hand on her breast.

Too quickly, Sweeney's hand left her to take hold of her thigh and yank her leg up against his hip, and then one of Jack's hands was moving, his ringed fingers skimming quickly down over her sides and bare bottom to slip between her thighs, taking Sweeney's place there where he caressed her slowly.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't prevent a deep moan from tumbling from her mouth as Jack's fingers wreaked havoc on the sensitive place…bloody hell he knew what he was doing. She tilted her head up to tug Sweeney's shirt back at the top and nip deliriously at the skin she bared.

She loved Sweeney…but she wanted Jack too. _Bloody hell_ she wanted Jack.

In a matter of moments her nimble fingers had rid Sweeney of his top layers and her hands and mouth were exploring his hard, masculine torso, tracing over the muscles of his stomach, dropping light kisses and licks over his chest.

Jack's fingers left her and she whimpered at the loss of the sensation, her leg dropping back down. The pirate took hold of her by the waist and spun her suddenly to kiss her hard, pressing her back against Sweeney. This was something Sweeney did not seem pleased about for his lips barely touched her own when she felt herself tugged backwards and watched as Sweeney shoved Jack roughly away, causing him to stumble back and catch the backs of his knees on the edge of the bed, falling onto it. The cocky captain leant back on his elbows to grin at Sweeney.

"If you wanted her all to yourself that much perhaps you shouldn't have waited so long to make a move Mr. Todd," he mocked him with a wink to Mrs. Lovett.

A low growl sounded from deep in Sweeney's throat as he held her little body tight against his. His hands ran possessively down over her lithe form, squeezing a breast, pressing into her side, running over her abdomen…claiming all of her as his own. His hand dipped round to the dark curls between her legs and he pushed a finger up inside her, making her cry out softly, and clutch madly at his wrist with one hand, the other flying up to grasp his hair from behind her head.

Jack lay back on the bed where he watched the pair for a moment, his eyes dark with lust as they drank in Mrs. Lovett's pale form writhing against the barbers touch in the candlelight, her eyes closed and back arched. He watched her eyes snap open to lock with his and he grinned up at her, an eyebrow raised.

Sweeney had felt her attention become diverted and paused in his movements. He followed her line of sight to see her eyes locked with those of the pirate and moved his mouth to her ear. "You want _him_, Mrs. Lovett?"

Before she could think, let alone reply, his hands had grabbed her from behind and shoved her forward, causing her to fall down on top of Jack.

She felt the bed creak and move behind her, she felt hands take hold of her legs (Jack's or Sweeney's she didn't know) and force them either side of the captain's hips, something they obeyed willingly so she straddled him. Holding herself up over Jack, she panted heavily as she stared down at the smirking captain and his hands slid down her thighs to the crooks of her knees. She felt Sweeney push down on the small of her back, tilting her hips to him.

"You want him so bad Mrs. Lovett you can bloody have him," she heard Sweeney's rough voice growl behind her, and a hand shoved her face down towards Jack's. She opened her mouth to speak but before any words could escape her lips, Jack had taken hold of her head and was kissing her deeply.

Although her instinct was at first to pull away since it felt wrong to kiss Jack in front of the man she was desperately in love with, it wasn't something Sweeney seemed to mind…he sounded angry but then - he certainly didn't seem to be protesting. She found she couldn't think about much more than the sensations she was experiencing so she stopped worrying about upsetting Sweeney and simply let herself _feel._

Her tongue slid forward to meet Jack's eagerly, a deep moan spilling into his mouth. His kiss was demanding and passionate and the feeling alone was enough to send another flood of wet heat rushing to the already soaking place between her legs.

When she felt Sweeney's hand slide over her bum and down to touch that place, she gasped aloud against Jack's mouth and her whole body shuddered violently in response. Sweeney was neither patient nor gentle with her, and forced three fingers straight inside her, leaning forwards to bite down on the back of her neck at the same time.

"Oh…Mr. T…" she breathed against Jack's mouth, her eyes closed and her own mouth open in desire. She felt Jacks hand slide to her chest to pinch a nipple in response causing her to give a little gasp of pain. His hand slid down from her breast, down over her tight stomach to find the swollen little nub of flesh between her legs. Jack rubbed her there as Sweeney's fingers moved inside her still and she was so overcome with pleasure that the heat was building between her legs within seconds. She panted for breath, moaning over and over, her hips rocking against their hands and knowing she was about to climax already, Sweeney suddenly and cruelly withdrew his fingers from her, leaving her walls clenching desperately around nothing.

Whimpering pathetically, she felt Jack's hand leave her too, realising vaguely that Sweeney had yanked it from her.

"Don't touch her Sparrow," he hissed, "you've had your go already."

Jack's hands moved to her waist to pull her trembling body close to his. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it wasn't nice to tease a lady?" Jack drawled, his voice low by her ear.

"No." Sweeney's mouth moved to the side of her neck to nip it lightly and she knew the two men were glaring at each other over her shoulder. "I guess because my mother wasn't a _whore_."

Mrs. Lovett saw Jack narrow his eyes. "You sir, are not nice." He turned his head to talk in her ear. "How do you put up with him?"

Mrs. Lovett said nothing, she didn't even seem to have heard him; her mouth was busy moving over his tanned neck, her little fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.

"I must thank you Sparrow," Sweeney muttered, his hand sliding once again between her legs to touch her lightly, teasingly. "It seems you've found the way to keep her quiet…" he pinched her clit and she gasped. "Isn't that right pet?"

"I…Mist…guh.."

She felt both men chuckle lightly, although Sweeney's was more mocking than amused like Jack's. She didn't care, there were too many sensations rippling through her, and Sweeney's fingers were doing _too_ incredible things to her.

All too soon however, he pulled away again and she whimpered in protest before the sound of him unfastening and shoving down his trousers behind her shut her up very quickly.

She felt Sweeney take hold of her hips, heard the bed creaking with his movements and then - he pushed into her, burying himself deep inside her and drawing low moans from both of them. The barber wasted no time in starting to move, pushing hard into her with every thrust. Her body rocked against Jack's with his movements and her clit brushed against his hard stomach with every thrust, sending her nearly wild with pleasure.

"Mr. Todd," she moaned, her eyes closed and mouth open.

She heard Sweeney's smirk in his next words; "You see? She's _mine…" _He wound his hand into her hair and tugged at her head, twisting it to the side so he could see her face. "Aren't you pet?"

Mrs. Lovett let out a gasp as Sweeney shifted the angle of his hips slightly, driving into her deeper. "Yes," she breathed. Leaning down, the barber tilted his head to kiss her open mouth, ravishing it as he was ravishing her body, claiming her, revelling in her…

The little baker felt Jack shifting beneath her, a sound escaping his lips and then - her hand was being guided down, down his sweat covered body, down to be pressed round his huge hard cock, another groan slipping from his lips. She started to move her hand as she kissed Sweeney, and heard Jack hiss in pleasure beneath her.

"Ah yes," she heard Jack say, "but she still wants me," he leant up to nip her earlobe slightly. "Don't you love?" A gasp separated her and Sweeney's lips and she nodded her head helplessly, squeezing the hot, throbbing shaft she held in her hand.

Sweeney obviously either didn't notice or care what she was doing to Jack while he fucked her, because he knelt up behind her to take hold of her hips and shoved himself harder and faster into her, putting a force behind his thrusts that made her moan with each one.

She felt herself approaching a climax and her free hand shot to Jack's hair where it fisted itself, her head falling to the crook of his neck and she moaned and cried out against his skin, moving her body furiously with Sweeney's as she felt herself start to contract around him. Her hand squeezed harder around Jack as her climax gripped her and she was vaguely aware of him choking out a grunt in response, bucking his hips beneath her. She bit down hard on Jack's shoulder to muffle her screams as she felt her orgasm wash through her over and over, her body sliding against Jack's as Sweeney thrust into her hard, and she decided in some part of her pleasure-filled mind that it felt totally incredible to be draped across another man while she was taken from behind like this.

Sweeney came inside her as she went limp beneath him, collapsing against Jack, her body still trembling desperately with every thrust. When he pulled out of her and stood from the bed she could only pant, her head still spinning with delirious pleasure. She felt Jack shift uncomfortably beneath her and it was then she realised that in her state, her hand had left him to grip the bed sheets next to them. She lifted her head to look down at the dark-eyed captain and he stared back at her a moment before giving her a lustful smirk and taking hold of her head to push her down.

Now, Mrs. Lovett may not have slept around but that wasn't to say she'd didn't know how to pleasure a man in other ways. She knew what he wanted, and shooting him a little grin, she slid obligingly down his body, running her hands over every taught, hard muscle until her head was level with his crotch. Taking his hard shaft once again in her small hand, the baker leant down and let the tip of him slide straight between her lips.

Jack moaned loudly, winding hands through her hair and tugging on it. She answered his wordless plea and opened her mouth to take as much of his length into it as she could.

Sweeney stood beside the bed having buttoned his trousers back up and was now watching them with wide eyes. He had thought to leave as soon as he'd made his point and made Mrs. Lovett his own, and for Jack to leave too but…now his eyes were locked to the scene playing out in front of him.

He hadn't wanted Jack to get any more pleasure from her but he had to admit, watching her give a man head was…incredibly arousing. She knew what she was doing alright, the little whore. He leant over the bed and said as much to her but she didn't seem to mind the insult - she moaned loudly over the mouthful of the pirate captain that she had.

Unexpectedly and inescapably, the barber felt his trousers tightening quickly and painfully again. Choking back a groan, Sweeney grabbed hold of Mrs. Lovett by the wrist, yanking her roughly away from Jack and to her feet in front of him. "I said you're a _whore!"_ He growled at her as she stared at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving.

"I - I'm sorry love," she began to stammer quickly, suddenly frightened that she'd angered him. "I -"

But before she could get anything else out Sweeney was spinning her round to press her back to his chest and forcing a hand down between her legs again. He couldn't suppress the moan this time when he found that she was wetter than ever there.

Jack had sat up on the edge of the bed, clearly about to protest but before he could say anything, Sweeney grabbed hold of Mrs. Lovett's waist and bent her forwards, shoving her head back down towards him. The baker's hands flailed out catch the bed either side of Jack's hips, gasping as her face was pushed towards his crotch in silent permission.

She took Jack in her mouth again as Sweeney stepped into place behind her and she felt him press against her entrance - he had clearly shed his trousers very quickly. Her legs spread as his hands went once again to her hips, and as she moved her head, working Jack lasciviously with her tongue, Sweeney shoved forwards to penetrate her again. She moaned loudly and Jack let out a sound of pleasure at the gentle vibrations this sent rolling through him.

Sweeney found he couldn't suppress his own grunts of pleasure as he filled her again, her slick, tight walls sliding sensually against his cock as he moved inside her. Mrs. Lovett moaned again, the fingers of one hand digging deep into Jack's hip as she worked him with her mouth, drawing all sorts of gasps and sounds from him as he clutched at her hair.

"You see," Jack shot at Sweeney between a moan, a smirk on his face. "Sharing isn't all that bad."

Something inside Sweeney snapped at the cocky words from the pirate, and in one movement he pulled out of the baker, dragged her away from Jack and tossed her down on the bed beside him on her back. He was through with sharing.

With Jack watching in shock at his sudden loss of pleasure, Sweeney climbed onto the bed on top of her, and taking hold of one of her legs to hitch it up roughly against his hip, he thrust deep into her once more.

"Now, you're not playing fair mate," he heard Jack say but he ignored him, focusing on the woman beneath him who was currently gasping loudly as he thrust in and out of her hot, quivering body.

"You're mine, Mrs. Lovett," He growled to her, and felt her inner walls clench round him in response, a cry of pleasure spilling from her mouth. "Mine," he repeated with every deep thrust, "mine, mine, _mine."_

He was going so deep in her, deeper than he had been before, deeper than Jack had been…she lifted her leg up further and let it curl round his back, her foot moving against his backside with every thrust, encouraging him deeper still inside her.

She looked to the side to see Jack's eyes locked on her intently. He wasn't making any attempts at moving but she could see very plainly how aroused she'd left him - but then…she didn't exactly have a say in that matter.

Seeing where her gaze was focused, Sweeney yanked her head roughly back to face him, his hand in her hair, his dark eyes burning into her wide ones.

"Mr. T…" She murmured from under him. "I…ah!" Her eyes squeezed shut as he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and began to touch a spot inside her that made white lights appear behind her eyes quickly.

"Look at me," she heard him demand and she snapped her eyes back open obediently to look up at him, the man she loved, taking her here like there was no tomorrow.

"Harder," she managed to beg, not caring that Jack was right next to them because she had never felt so complete in her life. And she had to admit, the fact that the other man she had just had sex with was, indeed, just next to them watching her like this, sent thrills shooting through her body every time it came to her mind.

Sweeney was going harder and faster in her, and her own hips were moving frantically to meet his, a fine layer of sweat coating both their bodies, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath beneath him. She was approaching her climax and she could feel that Sweeney was too by the way he was shoving himself harder and _harder_ into her, his grunts getting louder, muffled in the crook of her neck, his hands gripping her sides so hard she knew she would have bruises…

They reached their peaks almost perfectly simultaneously, Mrs. Lovett throwing her head back to scream out her pleasure loudly, Sweeney taking the opportunity to sink his teeth into her neck to muffle his own sounds. Neither had ever come so hard in their lives, and for a suspended moment, all they could think about was getting more and more of the incredible sensation, riding their orgasm out until every last second of pleasure was milked from it.

When they had finally come down from their high, Sweeney rolled off her to collapse on his back beside her, panting so heavily he was nearly gasping, as Mrs. Lovett struggled to regain her own breath.

Her head was spinning, swimming with the ecstasy she had just felt, her mind totally numb as she lay on her back, hard tremors shooting through her body and she could hardly focus on what was going on when she felt hands on her body again, felt another form moving over her, her legs being pulled apart…

Her whole body jolted in pleasure as she was entered and she gasped loudly, the unexpected sensation making heat rush through her again. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to focus for a few seconds before she realised that it was Jack who had pinned her down and taken her again.

"No," she moaned quietly, tossing her head, her brow furrowed. "No, I…ahhh…" She looked over at Sweeney with anxious eyes, clearly caught between the pleasure Jack was giving her and her desire not to upset or anger the barber. "Mr. Todd…"

The barber himself was feeling exhausted. And he had to admit, Jack didn't have to sit by and let him have her all to himself for so long…the afterglow of the delirious pleasure he had just felt must have been what caused him to suddenly feel so generous. He leant down over her, and kissed the baker slowly on the mouth as she panted beneath Jack. "Shh pet," he muttered when he pulled away, "it's alright."

With Sweeney's permission, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, giving into the feeling of Jack's hard cock moving deeply inside her.

"That's it love," Jack grunted atop her, "I can make you feel it too."

She felt a hand take hold of her lower leg and draw it up, and she was shocked when she opened her eyes to see that it was Sweeney, lifting her leg high to hook it over Jack's shoulder as with his other hand, he smoothed damp curls from her face and leant down to kiss her again.

His hand slid from her calf to her thigh where it rested, feeling the muscles there flex as her leg moved with every thrust Jack made into her. He had to admit, now that he had allowed Jack to have her and accepted it, it was rather mesmerising to watch her be pleasured so. She was a beautiful woman, and although this was something he had never denied it wasn't something he'd ever taken much notice of…but now that she was lying beneath this man in the thrones of passion, he knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

He watched as she climbed higher and higher and it was clear that Jack was getting close too. She tossed her head from side to side, one hand flailing out to twist into Sweeney's wild hair and drag his head to her. Knowing what she wanted, he covered her open mouth with his own again and kissed her until she could hardly breathe. When he pulled back from her swollen lips, he knew she was so close to her release.

"Come for him pet," he breathed in her ear, his voice low and hoarse. "Come for _me…"_

Mrs. Lovett threw her head back, a little cry escaping her as she squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling.

"That's it love," Jack coaxed, moving faster and deeper within her.

She felt Sweeney's hand slide form her thigh around the front of her leg to run over her breasts and down her stomach. She moaned at the touch and arched into it, feeling her body approach it's release, closer, so close…

Jack nipped and sucked at one side of her neck as Sweeney spoke into her ear on the other; "Say my name," his hand moved down further for his fingers to find her clit, wet and swollen, and press against it as Jack pushed into her ever harder, approaching his own climax. "_Say it…"_

"Mr. Todd," she breathed helplessly as she felt her stomach tighten and her legs shake. "Oh, oh, _oh, Mr. Todd…!"_

She felt an earth-shattering orgasm grip her in it's hold and she screamed out her pleasure, one hand clutching desperately in Sweeney's hair as he bit down on her neck, the nails of the other digging hard into Jack's lower back.

Letting out a satisfied groan, Jack rolled off her and Sweeney tugged her towards him, where she happily draped herself over him. After a moment, Jack shifted beside her and she felt him tugging at the sheets, dragging them down and over the three of them to cover their sweat-soaked bodies. Feeling utterly satisfied, she nuzzled further into Sweeney, swinging a leg over his. She felt Jack inch up behind her and slide an arm round her waist and she smiled quietly against Sweeney's shoulder.

A calm settled over them and she let out a loud sigh, an utterly content sound that made both men smile in the darkness.

"What did I say?" Jack drawled, his voice still heavy with his laboured breathing, a grin sounding through his words. "Teamwork mate!"

* * *

_I don't think Mrs. Lovett's gonna be walking anywhere anytime soon haha._

_Anyway I haven't proof read this very well…because I'm lazy xD It's only written for a bit of fun so I'm not spending hours being fussy with it :) So forgive the mistakes and I really hope you enjoyed!! I would love to know what people thought of this so pretty please drop me a review if you've read! :)_

_Much love to you all and thanks for reading! xx_


End file.
